


Another March Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he protected groceries and Supergirl from a villain.





	Another March Afternoon

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he protected groceries and Supergirl from a villain near Metropolis shops.

THE END


End file.
